Return of the Wicked
by Elphabalover101
Summary: After leaving Oz, Elphaba and Fiyero had a daughter. Years later, Niella, their daughter, insists on going to Oz so she can get a proper education. Despite Elphaba's fears, she allows Niella to go to Shiz university, under the conditions that Niella tells nobody of her family. But what happens when Glinda meets Niella and suspects she's hiding something?
1. Chapter 1

******Chapter 1  
**

Elphaba sat in her chair, thinking about the day that she left Oz. After leaving their old home, Fiyero and her went to a neighboring land that they named Elphenia. Elphenia is a mostly dark and gloomy place, which was good because it kept the Ozians away.

Though Elphenia is mostly a dark place, there was one place that they found that was very beautiful, and that was where the two made their new home. A few years later, they had a daughter named Niella.

To their surprise, she was perfectly normal. Not a trace of green on her skin at all. She grew up to be a very beautiful girl, but she always longed to go to Oz. This worried Elphaba.

If anyone were to find out that she was daughter of The Wicked Witch of the West, they would surely kill her. Elphaba already lost her sister Nessarose, and she didn't wanna lose anyone else. Elphaba didn't even know if her old friend Glinda was still a friend.

Speaking of Glinda, she wondered if the blonde was alright. It had been so long since she last saw her.

"Mother?" A voice said from behind Elphaba. she turned to see Niella. "Yes Nie?" Elphaba asked, using Niella's nickname. "I know you don't want me to go to Oz, but I really wanna go to school and learn things." Niella said. "Oh, Niella.

I've told you already. It's too dangerous for you there. Besides, I can teach you right here." The green witch told her. "But mom, their are only so many things you can teach me! And I hate being locked up in this place. Please mother, I'll be very careful!" Niella pleaded.

Elphaba sighed, knowing she was right. "Alright. I can send you to my old school. But you must promise me you will never tell anyone that I'm your mother, where you live, or anything else about you or our family. You know the consequences." she instructed her. "Yes mother. I won't even talk to anyone." Niella promised. Elphaba smiled. "Then I'll take you now. But I can only take you so far." she said, getting up from her chair. "Oh, thank you mother!" Niella cried, hugging Elphaba tight...


	2. Shiz University

******Chapter 2  
**

Niella ran to her room and quickly packed a bag of everything she would need. "Tooth brush...cloths..." The oung girl listed as she packed her bag. This was the day she had waited so long for. _I'm finally gonna be allowed to leave this place_.

When Niella got outside with her bag, Elphaba was waiting for her. I was surprised to see she didn't have her enchanted broomstick with her.

"Come Nie. We have a long journey ahead of us." Mom told me. "But mom, couldn't we get there faster if you brought your broom?" Niella asked. "Niella, I've told you the Ozians don't like me. And I'm the only person in the world who owns an enchanted broomstick. What do you think the people of Oz would do if they saw two people riding around on a broom that can fly?" Elphaba asked. Niella looked down at her feet. "Sorry mom." She said. Elphaba placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Don't worry Nie. We should probably get going now though." The green witch said.

So the two headed in the direction of Oz. Every once in awhile, Elphaba would glance at her map to make sure we were still headed the right way. "Mom, how much longer till we get to Oz?" Niella asked about an hour into the journey. The young girl was getting awfully tired. "No. We haven't even reached the Gloomy Woods yet. Try to stay awake Nie." Elphaba told her daughter. The Gloomy Woods was the forest that separated Oz from Elphenia. As the name describes, it is a very dark and gloomy place.

Within the next hour, we reached the edge of the forest. Niella moved behind Elphaba, scared of the woods. "Don't worry Niella. It's not as bad as it looks. Besides, I have my powers, remember?" Elphaba reminded the girl. Niella nodded before following her mother into the darkness of the woods.

"Hold my hand Nie. You don't wanna get lost." Elphaba said, reaching for her daughter's hand. Niella held her hand tightly, still worried about the forest. The young girl had always been scared of the dark.

"How much longer mom?" Niella asked awhile later, thinking she might go crazy from the darkness. Elphaba smiled, pulling back some branches to reveal Oz.

Niella's eyes widened in amazement. Oz was so beautiful! "Come on mom!" she cried, running towards the new land. She stopped when she noticed her mother wasn't following. "Aren't you coming?" The young girl asked. Elphaba just shook her head. "I'm afraid not. I can go no farther then this. You must continue on your own. Shiz University isn't far from here though. You'll be fine. Oz is a safe place." Elphaba explained. Niella came back and gave her mother a hug. "I'll miss you mom." She said, a tear running down her cheek. "I'll miss you too, but this is something you have to do. Now remember what I told you before. Don't tell anyone anything about us. In fact, it would probably be best to avoid contact with others at all." Elphaba instructed her daughter, handing her a map of Oz. "Don't worry mom. I'd rather stay away from others anyways."

Niella said. "Goodbye Nie. Be careful." Elphaba said before disapearing into the Gloomy Woods again.

Niella continued on her journey alone. By the time she reached Shiz University, the girl felt as if she might fall asleep right there outside the school.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" She called, knocking on the door of the school. A minute later, a beautiful lady opened the door. "Yes?" She asked. "Um, hello. My name is Niella. I know I'm probably not on the list, but I would really like the go to school here." Niella told the lady.

"Of course you can stay! But do you at least have a letter from your parents?"

"Uh...not really. I'm sorry."

"Thats alright. My name is Professor Glinda. I teach sorcery here. Come with me and and sure I can get you a room assignment." Glinda said, leading the tired girl inside.

"Thank you Professor Glinda." Niella said, following her threw the halls of the school. As they walked, Niella noticed Glinda was looking very closely at the daughter of the Wicked Witch of the West. "Excuse me for asking, but...what is your mothers name?" Glinda asked her.

"Um...I don't have a mother." Niella lied. Mom had told her not to tell anyone her name, so she wasn't going to. Lying felt so horrible, but she had no choice. "Oh. I'm sorry. Anyways, here is your room.

Unfortunately, your not going to have a roommate." Glinda told her. "Oh, thats alright. I'll be fine. Thank you Professor Glinda." Niella said before closing the door and not taking any time to unpack before falling asleep...


	3. Powers

******Chapter 3  
**

The next morning, Glinda was teaching sorcery class. she smiled at Niella as the girl sat down in the front row. "Now class, today we are going to learn a simple summoning spell. This will be very useful if you need to get something from a hard to reach place." Glinda began, most of the students in the class listening closely. "Now focus you powers, and repeat after me. _Fera ruvey kah..._ Then you just say what you wish to summon. Right now, we are simply going to try and summon these small rocks." The blonde witch instructed, motioning the pebbles that sat on each of the students desks.

Over the rest of the class period, most of the students had successfully managed to use the summoning spell. Glinda noticed that Niella only had to try once before the pebble flew into the girl's hand. Obviously Niella had a natural talent for magic. A lot like another girl I used to know...

After everyone left class, Glinda stayed behind.

She pulled the Grimmerie out of her bag and sat down in her chair. The spell book was the only memory the good witch had left of her old friend Elphaba. She remembered how the green skinned women gave it to her and how her last words were for Glinda to learn how to read it.

Unfortunately, Glinda had never been able to read the lost language of spells. It was just so confusing. She had tried to use simple spells so many times, but all attempts failed. "Oh, Elphie. I've failed you." The blonde whispered to herself, trying not to cry.

Glinda heard a voice call her name from outside the classroom. "Coming!" She called back, walking out of the room, leaving the Grimmerie on her desk.

After helping the student who called her, Glinda started to walk back to the room. But before she even got to the door, she heard a familiar voice chanting in a strange language.

Glinda recognized the language as the lost language of spells, but why did that voice sound so familiar? It sounded a lot like...Elphie! She ran into the room, only to find Niella reading a spell from the Grimmerie. "___Ahven, tatey, aven tatey aven..._" The young girl chanted.

Glinda remembered the words to be the same words Elphaba had used back when they first went to the Emerald City together. A levitation spell. When Niella stopped chanting, a small pink flower that was sitting on Glinda's desk started to float. The blonde witch gasped, causing Niella to quickly turn around.

"I-i'm so sorry Professor Glinda! It's just that I've heard so much about the Grimmerie, and I just wanted to try one little spell!" Niella explained.

"It's alright, your not in trouble. It's just that...how did you read that spell? I've been trying for years and I've never been able to read anything!"

"Well, uh...It just came naturally to me, I guess."

"Oh...well forgive me for asking, but...what is your mothers name?"

"Uh...I'm not sure."

"Oh...Well, you should probably be going now."

Niella left the room without another word. Glinda watched the tiny pink flower float threw the air. how had Niella been able to read that book? Something was strangely familiar about that girl, but what was it?

**Hello my wonderful fans! Thats right, two chapters in one day! I can be a really fast poster when I want to be. Anyways, I wanted to thank all my reviewers! Woodland59, ElsaFrozen, TheWickedrae, NiatheWickedLover, and FiyerabaRules! Your all awesome! Don't forget to post a review for this chapter! I love to know when you all love my stories that I work so hard on! **

**See ya later,**

**ElphabaLover101**


	4. Secrets Revealed

******Chapter 4  
**

Later that day, Niella sat in her dorm room, finally having a chance to unpack her bag. Suddenly, she felt a horrible pain in her hands. They started shaking uncontrollably. And before her very eyes, they slowly began to turn green. "N-no! n-not now!" she told herself.

"Hello? Niella? Are you alright in their?" Glinda's voice called from outside the door. Niella quickly clutched her shaking green hands to her chest, trying to hide the green before Glinda walked into the room. When Glinda saw how Niella's hands were shaking, she quickly ran over to the young girl.

"What's wrong? Give me your hands!" She instructed Niella. "N-no! P-please D-don't!" She cried, trying to hide the fact that she was in pain. Before Niella could stop her, Glinda grabbed her hands and pulled them towards her. But when Glinda saw the green, she gasped and dropped Niella's hands.

"I-i'm sorry! P-please don't t-tell anyone!" Niella cried. "Why...I haven't seen green like that since..." Glinda began. She grabbed Niella's hands again and tried to rub the green off, but nothing happened. "Tell me the truth! Who is your mother?" Glinda demanded.

"I-i can't tell y-you!" Niella said. The green slowly spread from her hands to her wrists to my arms. "Please tell me! I promise you won't be in trouble!" Glinda told the terrified girl. Niella closed her eyes, feeling Glinda's energy. It was a trick Elphaba taught her to know who she could trust and who she couldn't trust. Glinda had a strong positive energy radiating from her.

Niella opened her eyes. "My mother's name is Elphaba." Niella whispered. Glinda dropped the girl's hands again, slowly sitting down on Niella's bed. "Elphaba...That's a name I haven't heard in years..." She muttered. Niella started crying, feeling like she had betrayed Elphaba.

"Don't cry Niella! No harm will come to you or your mother. It's just that...I thought she was dead..." Glinda told her. "Dead? Why would she be dead?" Niella asked. "H-have you not heard the story?" Glinda asked, surprised. "Well...mother told me that the Ozians weren't very fond of her..." Niella explained. Glinda sighed. "Your mother didn't tell you everything." She said. With a wave of her hand, the door and the windows locked themselves.

"Sit. I'm about to tell you what you weren't told before. Long ago, when your mother came the Shiz, we met. At first we didn't really like each other, but we soon grew to become best friends. Your mother had amazing powers and was soon called to meet the Wizard. She had always looked up to the Wizard, but that all changed when we went to meet him. The truth was that he was a horrible man. Your mother ran away and hid somewhere in Oz. She could no longer show her face, for she was now a fugitive. All of Oz now called her 'The Wicked Witch of the West'. So many things had happened between then. On the day that I thought she died, I went to go visit her. She told me she was going to surrender, and she gave me the Grimmerie. And after that, I never saw her again. It was so hard telling all of Oz that Elphaba was dead, but I had to do it. She told me herself not to try and clear her name." Glinda explained the story of Elphie's life.

"M-mother never told me that..." Niella said, sitting next to Glinda. "You can't stay here any longer. One look at your green skin and Oz will be thrown into chaos again trying to kill you and your mother. Everyone in Oz, even the children who weren't alive then, know the story of The Wicked Witch of the West." Glinda told her. Niella nodded, knowing the good witch was right.

"I-i'll leave right away." She said. "Wait! Your not going alone! I'm coming with you!" Glinda said, getting up. "No! You can't! My mother will be furious with me when she finds out I told someone her secret!" Niella cried. "Don't worry. I'll explain to her that I told you to tell me." Glinda said.

Niella sighed, slowly nodding. "Fine. You can come." she said. As the green spread over her skin, Niella's arms started to shake just like her hands were. Glinda quickly grabbed a cloak from Niella's bag and wrapped it around her, hiding the green. "Come. We must hurry before your completely green." Glinda said, quickly leading her out of the room and threw the halls outside.

Glinda made sure to shield Niella from the eyes of the watching students. They didn't stop running till they were beyond the border of Oz. As soon as the two were safe, Niella collapsed on the ground, now completely green...

**Hello my wonderful readers! I hoped you enjoyed chapter 4 on "Return of the Wicked"! I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed. I'm even gonna thank NellytheActress this time (For those who were wondering, she is my sister.) Anyways, yes Nelly, I know Glinda isn't as perky and girly as she normally is, and I am sorry for that. But I will be trying to put some classic Glinda fun into the story every chance I can think of.**

**See ya later,**

**Elphabalover101**


	5. Together Again

******Chapter 5  
**

Elphaba hoped Niella was doing alright at Shiz. Unfortunately, it was impossible to sent any letters to her or contact her in any way. It was just too dangerous. Suddenly, Elphaba heard a knock at the door. she gasped. _Had someone found me_? The green witch quickly grabbed her enchanted broomstick in case it was someone who wanted to harm her before she ran to the door and looked out the peak hole. "Who goes their?" Elphaba called from behind the door.

It was hard to see anything threw the tiny hole in the door. The emerald witch opened the door a little so she could see out. "Oh, Elphie! It's good to see you again!" A familiar perky voice said from outside. Elphaba's eyes widened. Elphie was a name she hadn't heard in a long time.

"G-glinda? I-is that you?" She asked, all the memories of her old friend coming back to her. "Yes, it's me. But you have to let me in now!" Glinda said. She sounded really urgent. Elphaba opened the door all the way to see her old friend. The blonde was holding something in her arms that was shaking violently.

A black haired girl with emerald skin. Elphaba looked closer before screaming. "Niella!" she cried, grabbing her daughter from Glinda's arms. She almost fainted when she saw Niella was completely green. "No! this can't be happening!" Elphaba cried. She grabbed Glinda's hand and pulled her inside before closing the door. Elphaba placed her daughter down on the floor.

"W-what happened?" She asked Glinda. "I'm not sure. I found her in her room back at Shiz, and she was shaking. Then when I got a better look at her, she was turning green! I'm sorry, but when I saw the green, I pretty much forced her to tell me if you were her mother. I'm not sure what caused the transformation." Glinda explained. "Hurry! Give me the Grimmerie!" The emerald witch said, knowing Glinda had to have it with her.

Glinda grabbed the spell book out of her bag and handed it to her friend. Elphaba frantically flipped threw the pages, looking for a spell to get Niella to stop shaking and be in not as much pain. "You can't use the Grimmerie on her! Whenever you try to cast a spell on a human, it always ends horrendably!" Glinda exclaimed. "I have no choice! I have to help her!" Elphie said.

She soon got frustrated, unable to figure out which spell would work. Then she remembered how over the years she was in hiding, the witch created a spell to help her find things easily. She touched the book, making it glow bright emerald.

When she took her hand off the book, it immediately flipped to a spell. Elphaba didn't know what the spell would do, but she had to trust her powers. "___Tera via, tera vio, tyu kellah mevah..._" The former Wicked Witch of the West chanted the spell in the book. As she finished, Niella stopped shaking. "Sweet Oz, it worked!" Glinda cried. Elphaba breathed a sigh of relief, knowing Niella would be okay now.

"Thank you Glinda. Thank you for bringing her home." she said, hugging her friend. "Your welcome Elphie." Glinda said, hugging her back. There was a few minutes of silence after that.

"You know, she's so much like you Elphaba. From the moment I first met her, she reminded me so much of you. Did you know she can read the Grimmerie?" Glinda asked.

"SHE CAN READ THE GRIMMERIE!" Elphaba practically screamed. Glinda covered her ears. "Well...yes. I caught her reading it earlier today. I actually thought she was you when I heard her use the spell. It was the same levitation spell you used to enchant those moneys and your broom." Glinda explained.

"I never thought she had any magic in her. Whenever I would try to teach her a spell, she just doesn't seem to understand what I'm saying." Elphie told her. "Maybe she doesn't understand normal everyday spells. Somehow, I think it might be easier for her to understand the spells written in the lost language of spells. When I asked her how she was able to read that spell, she told me it just came naturally to her." Glinda explained.

The emerald witch sighed. "Maybe your right." She said. "You know whats been bothering me ever since I found out Niella was your daughter? How did you manage to survive all those years ago? I watched as you melted away!" Glinda said. "I guess I'm gonna have to tell you the story now that you know. Well, remember that letter I got about Fiyero saying we would never see his face again? I didn't tell you everything that was on that letter. It was from Fiyero. When he was captured by the wizard's guards, I used a spell from the Grimmerie to turn him into a scarecrow so they couldn't hurt him. So thats what he meant by 'we had seen his face for the last time'. The letter also had a plan on it that would save my life. When that little farm brat threw the bucket of water at me, I didn't really melt. I had used my powers to transport me to the tunnels under the castle. Then I waited their till Fiyero came back for me. After that, we both came here and never went back to Oz." Elphaba explained the whole story.

"So...does that mean...Fiyero is here too?" Glinda asked. Elphaba started crying. "No! He disappeared a year ago! I searched everywhere in this land and I didn't find a trace of him!" She cried. Glinda hugged her friend close. "Oh, I'm so sorry Elphie! Forgive me for asking!" She said. "I-it's alright. I-i had to t-tell you at some p-point." Elphaba said, fighting back tears. "Shh...You need to rest. Your probably exhausted." Glinda said. Elphaba nodded before closing her eyes and falling asleep...


	6. Captured

Chapter 6

_It was dark. Dark and cold. Elphaba looked around the examine her new surroundings. Where was she? Suddenly, an evil laugh sounded threw the room. The laugh was all too familiar. 'Morrible' was what came to the emerald witch's mind. That horrible, sorry excuse for a women. "Show yourself!" Elphaba called into the darkness. A women with too much make-up and closely resembled a fish stepped out of the shadows. "My dear Elphaba, how nice to see you again." Morrible said, grinning evilly. "Let me go! What do you want with me?" Elphaba demanded. "I believe you already know what I want. Revenge. Revenge for you and that stupid Glinda for locking me away in prison!" The fish lady said. "You'll never keep me here! I'll escape!" Elphaba said. "Perhaps...But I have someone you want." Morrible smirked. A man stepped out of the shadows. Fiyero. "No! Fiyero!" Elphaba cried._

Elphaba woke up screaming. Sure, it had just been a dream. But it wasn't. It was real. Morrible had escaped from prison, and she had Fiyero. "Elphie! Whats wrong?" Glinda asked, running towards her friend. "F-fiyero! Morrible has Fiyero!" Elphaba cried. "Elphaba, please! It was just a dream! Morrible is still locked away where she can't hurt anyone." Glinda assured Elphie. "No! No, it was real! Morrible has escaped from prison and she has Fiyero!" Elphaba said. "B-but that's impossible! I checked on her a few days ago and she was still in prison where she had been since the day I thought you died!" Glinda said, starting to fear that Elphaba was right. Elphie had always had a strange way of knowing things were gonna happen before they did.

Elphaba had once again burst into tears. "Fiyero! Oh Fiyero, please don't leave me!" Elphaba cried. Though she never showed it, ever since Fiyero disappeared a year ago, Elphaba had been a mess. "Mom? What's wrong?" A voice said from behind them. Both Elphaba and Glinda turned to see Niella was awake. "Niella! Your alright!" Elphie said, pulling her daughter into her arms. "What happened?" The little girl asked, not remembering anything that had happened.

Niella screamed when she saw her reflection in a mirror on the wall. "I'm green!" She cried. "I'm sorry Niella, but something must have happened back at Shiz and you turned green." Glinda explained. The blonde couldn't help but notice now that Niella looked exactly like Elphaba. The raven black hair, the chocolate brown eyes, every little feature reminded her of Elphie. "Oh, Nie! I never should have let you leave! I should have known sooner or later you would turn green like me! I'm so sorry!" Elphaba cried, holding her daughter close to her.

"B-but how did I get back here?" Niella asked. "Glinda brought you home." Elphaba explained. A thought finally struck Niella. She had broken her promise to Elphaba and told someone her secret. "I'm so sorry mom! I didn't want to tell that you were alive! I promise I used the trust spell before telling..." Niella went on about how sorry she was. "Shh! Don't worry darling! I'm not mad at you! You see, Glinda was my best friend before I came here. You can trust her." Elphaba assured the scared little girl. "Y-your not mad at me?" Niella asked. "Of course not! I know you wouldn't tell someone unless you were sure they could be trusted." Elphaba smiled at her daughter.

Then Elphaba remembered that Morrible had Fiyero. The emerald witch started crying again. "Whats wrong mom?" Niella asked again. "I-it's your father! He's been taken by a horrible person!" Elphaba cried. "D-daddy?" Niella asked, now feeling as if she might cry too. "Oh, not you too! You both need to stop crying! We will find Fiyero, and we will bring him home! Besides, he's a scarecrow right? Morrible can't hurt him!" Glinda said. "H-he's not a scarecrow anymore! When we got here, I turned him human again! And I can't turn him into a scarecrow again because I don't know where he is!" Elphaba cried. "Oh no...We're in trouble..." Glinda muttered. "But we can't give up! If we don't go after him then we'll never get him back!" She said. Elphaba nodded. "Your right. We have to go find him." Elphaba said, trying not to cry. "I-is daddy gonna be okay?" Niella asked her mother. "I hope so, Nie. I hope so..."


	7. On Our Way (March of the Fish Hunters)

Chapter 7

"Mom! Stop! I can do it myself!" Niella protested as Elphaba fastened the clasp on the young girl's cloak. "I know sweetie, but we need to make sure all the green is covered." Elphaba told her, finally managing to completely conceal Niella's green skin. Niella turned to look in the mirror. It was amazing how Elphaba had kept the green from showing. "Now don't mess with you cloak, or else it might shift and reveal your skin." Elphaba told her daughter as she fastened her own cloak.

Worry filled Elphaba's eyes. What if Morrible hurt Fiyero? Yes, he was capable of taking care of himself, but this was Morrible who had captured him. Morrible had powers, while Fiyero didn't. The emerald witch jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Glinda. "Don't worry, Elphie. We'll find him." She assured her friend. "I know. But what if we don't make it in time? We don't even know where he is!" Elphaba said, starting to panic again.

"Mom, calm down! Don't go crazy again! I hate it when you go crazy!" Niella said, holding her mother's hand. "What do you mean 'again'?" Glinda asked. "I-i haven't been myself since Fiyero disappeared. Something just comes over me whenever I think of him. I-i started having magical outbursts again! Niella's the only reason I haven't gone completely insane. She's been trying so hard to help me, but it's never enough!" Elphaba explained.

"Oh, don't worry Elphie! I'll help you!" Glinda said, hugging her best friend. "No, Glin. Nothing can help me. I'm dangerous! What if I go crazy again and hurt you? I'd never be able to live with myself if anything happened to you!" The emerald witch said, backing away from Glinda. "Elphie, please. Just try to stay calm long enough so we can find Fiyero." Glinda said, slowly walking closer to Elphaba. "I-i'll try." Elphaba said. Glinda smiled.

"Now lets go! Wicked fish-ness must be punished, kill the fish! And this is more then just a service to Oz. I have a personal score to settle with Morr- With the fish! It's due to her Elphie is wicked, it's all because of her! So for once I'm glad I'm wicked, I'll be wicked killing her!" Glinda sang to the tune of 'March of the Witch Hunters'.

"Uh...Glin, your not wicked..." Elphaba commented.

"I don't care! I feel wicked!" Glinda said, doing her best wicked witch cackle.

"Don't even try. I'm the only one who can pull off a cackle like that!" Elphaba demonstrated how a cackle should be done.

"Stop fooling around! We need to focus on finding daddy!" Niella cut into the two friends little conversation. "Your right. We need to get going." Elphie said, calmed down now.

Elphaba walked over to a drawer and pulled out another black cloak. "Here, put this on." she said, handing it to Glinda. "No way! I'm not gonna wear black! Besides, I don't need one. There's no danger of people seeing my face. I'm Glinda the Good, remember?" The blonde protested. "Yes, but wouldn't it be a little suspicious if Glinda the Good was walking with two people in cloaks? Glinda, I can't risk you getting into trouble. Just put the cloak on. It won't be for long." Elphaba pleaded with her friend, still holding the cloak out to her friend. Glinda sighed, finally taking the cloak. "Fine. But I'm not gonna like it." She said, pulling the black cloak around herself and fastening the clasp.

"Now lets go." Elphaba said, walking right past her enchanted broom and towards the door. "Uh...Elphie? Shouldn't we bring your broom? It would be faster." Glinda said. "No. We could be spotted too easily. The people of Oz know I own a flying broomstick. So as much as I want to get to Oz as soon as possible, we have to go by foot." The former Wicked Witch of the West replied. "What about we go by bubble? Nobody would suspect a flying bubble." Glinda suggested. Elphaba thought for a moment. "That might work. Okay, we can try that. But please be careful Glin." Elphaba finally agreed to the idea. She wasn't fond of the idea of riding around in a bubble, but it was the fastest way without having to use her broom. "Great! Let's go!" Glinda said, grabbing Elphie and Niella's hands and dragging them out the door.

Once they were outside, Glinda took her wand and blew into the part at the top that looked kinda like a snowflake. A giant bubble immediately formed around the group, carrying them into the air. "We're on our way!" The blonde said as they were carried into the clouds, flying towards Oz.

**Hello my wonderful readers! First, I would like to thank all my amazifying reviewers! Second, I'd like to send a special shout-out to Woodland59 for coming up with the song Glinda sang about Morrible in this chapter, which I have named "March of the Fish Hunters"! I hope everyone loved this chapter! Review to tell me what you think!**

**Brooms, bubbles and hugs,**

**Elphabalover101**


	8. Confessions and Truths

Chapter 8

The group had been flying for what seemed like forever, but it actually had only been about half an hour. Elphaba sat down, leaning against the side of the bubble. She looked around at the view. Even though it didn't matter if the bubble was seen, they flew above the clouds just in case something did happen. Everything was so beautiful up here. She glanced down at the fluffy white clouds. Elphaba sighed as she pulled a piece of paper out of her pocked. She sat and stared at it for awhile.

Glinda sat next to her friend. "Whatcha reading?" The blonde asked. "Well, now that you know I'm alive, I guess I can let you read it." Elphaba muttered, handing the paper to Glinda.

_Dear Fae,_

_It's me, Fiyero. Yes, I'm alive, thanks to you. That little spell you cast turned me into a scarecrow, but that doesn't matter now. I know how we can keep you safe. I've been thinking (Which is something I don't normally do), and I came up with a plan. You know those rumors that have been going around about you? Well, one of them is that you can be melted by pure water, and I think we can use that rumor to help us. I've been traveling with that little farm girl Dorothy, and the Wizard wants her to go to Kiamo Ko and melt you. Now, we both know you can't be melted by water, but maybe you can pretend it melts you. When the girl tries to melt you with the water, I want you to pretend your melting, but you really just fall into a trapdoor. After that, I want you to stay there until I come for you. I promise I'll be there as soon as I can, and then we can leave Oz and spend the rest of our lives together._

_I love you Fae,_

_Fiyero_

Glinda was speechless. "This is the letter you got before you surrendered, Isn't it?" She asked. Elphaba nodded, looking down. She missed Fiyero so much. "He saved my life." The green witch whispered, tears forming in her eyes. Glinda couldn't stand to see her best friend like this. Before Elphaba faked her death, she had never cried. She had always seemed so strong. But take away the one she loved, and all that strength went away. "Don't worry Elphie. We'll find him." The blonde assured her friend. She sat there with Elphaba for the rest of the journey.

A few hours later, they landed in Oz. The moment the bubble touched the ground, it popped into a shower of pink glitter. Elphaba quietly tucked the letter from Fiyero into her pocked again before they continued towards the Emerald City on foot. "Where are we going?" Niella asked. "Well, The first place I would think that Fiyero is being kept is somewhere in the Emerald City, so that's where we're going first." Glinda replied, leading the way. Both Elphaba and Niella looked around, taking in their surroundings. Elphaba hadn't been in Oz for years and Niella hadn't been in Oz long enough to know how beautiful it could be.

"You really used to live here, mom?" Niella asked as they walked. "Yes. I was born in Munchkin land, then eventually moved to living in a castle called Kiamo Ko which was owned by the Vinkus royal family, which your father was the prince." Elphaba explained to her daughter. She remembered her life when she lived in Oz. Even before she was declared the Wicked Witch of the West her life was hard. Her father hated her, her sister was ashamed, and everyone who saw her judged her for her green skin. There had been some times in her childhood where she just wanted to end her life. Yes, she always seemed to be strong on the outside, but on the inside, she was just a tower waiting to collapse.

There was a long silence between the group. "Glinda told me your story." Niella broke the silence. "What?" Elphaba asked, suddenly stopped walking. "She told me how your known as the Wicked Witch of the West." The young girl repeated. "Y-you do?" Elphaba asked, glancing over at Glinda. "Sorry Elphie, but someone had to tell her. I still can't believe you hadn't told her your story." Glinda explained. "I was waiting for the right time. I've just always felt that she was too young to understand. It wasn't a happy time for me, Glin." Elphaba said. "Sorry." Glinda said again, feeling guilty now. "It doesn't matter now. The truth had to come out at some point." The emerald witch muttered.

"I'm not a baby, mom. I understand what it was like back then." Niella told her mother.

"No you don't, and hopefully you never will. Nie, my life was constantly in danger. There wasn't a second where I wasn't running for my life. Everyone in Oz wanted me dead. Yes, I always seemed to be strong and brave, but I was terrified! I never told you because I never wanted you to have to suffer the same fate that I did. I'm sorry sweetie, but that was a secret I never wanted you to know." Elphaba told her daughter, looking her strait in the eye. Niella looked down, knowing her mother was right. She would never truly understand the pain Elphaba had gone threw when she was young.

Elphaba sighed. "We'll talk more about this later, but we really need to hurry. Even if we hurry we won't read the Emerald City till nightfall." She said. Though she didn't show it, she felt like crying after remembering the pains of her life in Oz. She just hoped her daughter would never have to go threw what she did.

When the sun finally set, they still hadn't arrived at the Emerald City. "We'll have to camp here for the night." Glinda announced. Elphaba slowly nodded in agreement. As much as she hated the idea of sleeping when Fiyero was still nowhere to be found, she knew they would never be able to fight off Morrible if they were too tired to stay awake. It didn't take long for them to find a clearing that was hidden from the view of others traveling along the path. They wasted no time to fall asleep on the

grass. Unfortunately, Elphaba was haunted by dreams of her past.

The green witch tossed and turned in her sleep. She was constantly muttering things in her sleep. "Galinda...Fiyero...Nessa...Defying gravity..." She muttered random memories from her past. These dreams went on for the rest of the night.


	9. Almost There

Chapter 9

When Elphaba finally woke up in the morning, both Niella and Glinda were hanging over her, looking worried. "Uh...mom, are you okay?" Niella asked, concern written all over her face. "Y-ya. Why?" Elphaba asked, pretending she wasn't just having a nightmare. "Well...uh, you were mumbling in your sleep. And you were moving around a lot. Were you having a nightmare?" Glinda asked. "I-it was nothing. I'm fine." Elphaba assured them, slowly sitting up. "Mom, please. I know you well enough to know your not okay. It was the visions again, wasn't it?" Niella asked. Elphaba often had visions of her past in her sleep. It was somethng Niella had gotten used to over the years. Before Fiyero disappeared, he would help. But when he went missing a year ago, Niella was left on her own to try and help her mother. Elphaba nodded, not saying a word.

Glinda felt as if she might cry. She never knew how weak and scared her best friend really was. "Come on. We need to start walking again. We should arrive at the Emerald City Palace in about ten minutes if we hurry." Glinda finally said, trying to sway the conversation away from Elphaba's dreams. "Ya. The sooner we get there the better." Elphaba replied. She stood up, brushing the dirt off of her dress from laying on the ground the whole night. "Remember, keep your cloaks on at all times. Nobody can know who we are." Elphaba instructed Glinda and Niella. They both nodded in agreement. Soon, they were on there way.

Niella gazed around at everything as they walked threw the Emerald City. It was the most amazing thing she had ever seen. Everything was green! And she had never seen so many people before. Though Niella thought it was amazing how there were so many people, that worried Elphaba greatly. What if someone saw threw their disguise? "Don't make eye contact..." Elphaba whispered to her daughter as they walked. Several Ozians were staring at them, suspicious of the cloaks when it was in the muddle of summer. "Excuse me, but do you mind me asking why your wearing those cloaks on such a beautiful day like today?" A women asked. "Uh...We have an illness that causes us to always be cold..." Glinda said, trying to sound convincing. Elphaba glared at her friend, obviously not thinking it was a very likely story.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! That must feel horrible. I hope you three will be alright." The women said, obviously believing Glinda's ridiculous story. "Oh, we'll be fine. Now we should really be going now." Elphaba said before rushing Glinda and Niella past the women. "Really, Glinda? Thats got to be the most ridiculous story I've ever heard." Elphaba said once they were out of earshot of anyone else. "well, it was the first thing that came to my mind!" Glinda protested. "It doesn't matter. We need to get to the palace." Elphaba sighed before they started on their way again. Though she didn't show it, Elphaba was really worried about Fiyero. What was that horrible fish doing to him?

Morrible paced back and forth in hideout underneath the Emerald City Palace. "You won't get away with this!" Fiyero shouted from inside a prison cell. "Oh, I'm afraid you are sadly mistaken. You see, that sorry excuse for a wife of yours, your daughter and Glinda are only minutes away from us. And as soon as Elphaba steps foot in this room, she will die like she should have long ago, Glinda will be locked up like she locked me up, and I still haven't decided what I'm going to do with your daughter. But I can assure you she'll be begging to die." Morrible smirked. "Don't you dare hurt them!" Fiyero shouted. "And what do you plan to do about it? Your all locked up. And if you think you can escape, I can assure you that if you haven't escaped after a year then you never will. Besides, your going to help me lure them down here." Morrible said. "I'll never help you!" Fiyero yelled at her, trying to get out of the prison cell. "Oh, you'd be surprised just how persuasive I can be." Morrible said. She muttered something under her breath, and a second later, Fiyero's eyes glowed red.

**Ahh, cliffy! I love cliffies! Anyways, thank you so much to all my readers, and thanks even more for those who stop the review! I love you all! Keep reviewing!**

**Brooms, bubbles, and hugs**

**Elphabalover101**


	10. Morrible

Chapter 10

"We finally made it!" Glinda said, excited that they were finally gonna find Fiyero. "Come on!" Elphaba said. She ran towards the castle. "State your name and business." The guards at the gate said. Elphaba didn't stop to answer. She simply muttered a spell and the guards fell to the ground, asleep. "Mom! Calm down!" Niella cried, realizing now how frantic Elphaba was to get inside. "I will not calm down! Fiyero is in there and that fish is gonna pay for taking him!" Elphaba muttered before running inside. Niella and Glinda followed after her. They managed to get inside without running into anymore guards.

"Now we just need to find out where Fiyero is." Glinda said, looking around. "Well, I'm not wasting any time thinking!" Elphaba said. She had a strange look on her face. She looked kinda crazed. "M-mom? Are you okay?" Niella asked, a little scared. "I'm fine." Elphaba said before running off in a random direction.

She had been running for about 10 minutes before she collapsed on the floor, crying. "Fiyero! Where are you!" She cried. "Hey Fae." A voice said from behind her. Elphaba turned around to see Fiyero smiling at her. "Fiyero!" She cried, tackling him to the ground. "Oh, I missed you so much!" Elphaba cried. "Don't worry Fae. I'm here." Fiyero said, holding her close. "B-but how did you escape?" Elphaba asked. "That doesn't matter now. What does matter is we need to get out of here." Fiyero said, helping Elphaba up. "Ya. Your right." She said. "Follow me." Fiyero said, taking her hand and lead her threw the palace. Elphaba didn't know where they were going, but she trusted him.

A few minutes later, Fiyero led Elphaba down some stairs and threw a door. "Yero? What are we doing down here?" Elphaba asked, a little confused. Fiyero suddenly grabbed her and threw her to the ground. "Fiyero! W-what are you doing!" Elphaba cried. She gasped when she noticed Fiyero's eyes were glowing red. "No! What did that horrible women do to you!" She cried. "Oh, nothing really. Just spelled him to do whatever I say." A voice said. Morrible stepped out of the shadows, smirking. "Morrible! Leave him alone before I blast you to the other side of Oz!" Elphaba said, standing up. "Oh, I'm afraid I can't let you do that." Morrible said. She snapped her fingers and Fiyero grabbed Elphaba, holding her hands behind her back so she couldn't cast any spells. Elphaba was scared of what Morrible might do to her.

"Glinda! Niella! Help!" Elphaba screamed. "Silence witch!" Morrible shouted, slapping her hard across the face. Elphaba yelped. Tears filled her eyes. How could she have been so foolish? She should have known that something was going on with Fiyero.

When Niella and Glinda ran into the room, they were shocked to see Fiyero holding a knife to Elphaba's throat. "Fiyero! What is wrong with you!? Let Elphie go!" Glinda cried. "Don't even bother. He only listens to me." Morrible smirked. "What did you do to my daddy!?" Niella demanded. "Nie, stay out of this!" Elphaba cried. Fiyero cut her a little when Elphaba talked. She gasped from the pain. Morrible cackled. "Mom!" Niella cried. "Oh, does the little girl want her mommy and daddy? Well too bad! There is nothing you can do to save them!" Morrible shouted at Niella. The little girl couldn't help but cry.

"Morrible, you horrible fish! Let them go before I lock you away for the rest of your miserable life!" Glinda demanded. "Never!" Morrible yelled. An energy ball appeared in Morrible's hand and threw it strait at Elphaba. "Elphaba!" Glinda cried, but it was too late. Elphaba screamed and fell to the ground, unconscious. Suddenly, Fiyero snapped out of the trance Morrible had put him in. "Fae!" He cried, collapsing next to Elphaba and pulling her into his arms. Elphaba was unconscious. Morrible cackled. "There's no use trying to save her! She's as good as dead!" She said. Fiyero looked up and Morrible, anger written all over his face. "You horrible monster!" He yelled. He got up and punched her so hard that she was knocked unconscious. He was about to hit her again when Glinda stopped him.

"Don't! We need to get Elphaba help! We don't have time to deal with Morrible right now!" She said. "Your right. I'm sorry." Fiyero said. He gently scooped Elphaba into his arms and held her close. "I'm sorry Fae...It's all my fault your hurt..." He whispered to her. He tried not to cry, but it was impossible. Niella walked over and hugged Fiyero. "Don't cry daddy. It's not your fault." She said. "Yes it is. I wasn't careful, and Morrible caught me. She used me to get Elphaba here. Elphaba could die and it's all my fault!" Fiyero said. He looked down at the unconscious Elphaba. "Don't worry, Fae. I won't let you die." Fiyero whispered, kissing her softly on the head. He couldn't stand to see the women he loved like this.

"We need to find someone who can help her." Fiyero said. "Ya, but who are we gonna find who's willing to help the Wicked witch of the West?" Glinda asked, worried that Elphaba wasn't gonna make it. "We'll figure that out after we get her somewhere safe." Fiyero said. "We can take her to my room! Nobody will disturb us there." Glinda said, leading Fiyero and Niella up to her room. She quickly locked the door so nobody would come in. Fiyero gently laid Elphaba down on Glinda's bed. "Don't worry, Fae. I won't let you die." Fiyero whispered to Elphaba.

Niella was so worried about Elphaba. What if she died? Suddenly, the little girl got an idea. "I know how to help her!" She said. "You do? How?" Glinda asked, but Niella didn't answer her. Niella ran over to Elphaba's bag and pulled out a huge book. The Grimmerie. "I-is that what I think it is?" Fiyero asked, looking at the book. "Oh, Niella! Your a genius!" Glinda said, reaching for the book, but Niella didn't give it to her. "No. You can't read it, but I can. I'm gonna use the spell." Niella explained. Glinda just nodded. "Be careful." She told the little girl. Niella quickly flipped threw the book till she found a healing spell.

"I found a spell!" Niella said. She walked over to where Elphaba was laying, holding the Grimmerie open to the healing spell. "Please let this work..." She muttered before she started chanting the spell. "_Yayu cantey luvy a tum keelay..." _She chanted the spell over Elphaba. She tried not to think of what might happen if it didn't work. Niella just had to trust her powers.

**Now before you all get your pitchforks and torches out to come and hunt me down, remember that if you kill me then you will never find out what happens next! **

**Thanks to all my wonderful readers, and thank you even more to those who take the time to review! Your the best fans I could ever ask for!**

**Brooms, bubbles, and hugs**

**Elphabalover101**


	11. Excepting Help

Chapter 11

About an hour later, Elphaba's eyes fluttered open. Her vision was kinda blurry at the moment, but she could tell that someone was holding her. "W-who's there?" Elphaba asked, but found that she was only able to produce a little more then a whisper. "Shh. It's okay, Fae. It's me, Fiyero." Fiyero told her, holding Elphaba close to him. As soon as Elphaba heard his voice, she become scared. "G-get away from me!" She said, trying to get up, but failed to move at all. After what he had done to her, she didn't know if he was back to normal or not. "Please don't be scared, Fae. I'm not under Morrible's spell anymore. Your safe now." Fiyero assured her. "W-what happened?" Elphaba asked. She was very tired and her whole body ached. "Morrible hurt you badly, but your safe now. Niella saved your life. She used a healing spell from the Grimmerie." Fiyero explained.

"T-then how come I still feel so weak?" Elphaba asked. "The spell wasn't strong enough to heal you completely. But at least your healed enough that you not gonna die. Don't worry, Fae. I won't let anything happen to you ever again." Fiyero said, smiling at her. "I missed you so much." Elphaba whispered, snuggling close to him. "I missed you too. I'm so sorry I disappeared. This whole time Morrible had been planning to use me to get to you." Fiyero told her. "Then why did she wait so long to let me know she had you?" Elphaba asked. "Her plan was to keep me away from you for so long that you would go crazy. That way, it would be easier for her to get to you. I'm so sorry, Fae. This is all my fault. I should have been more careful." Fiyero said, feeling as if he might cry.

Though Elphaba still couldn't see clearly, she could tell he was crying. "Please don't cry, Yero. It's not your fault. It would have been impossible for you to defend yourself against Morrible. She has magic, remember?" Elphaba tried to assure him that there was nothing he could have done to stop Morrible. "It doesn't matter. It's my job to keep you safe, and I failed you." Fiyero looked away. Elphaba's vision was slowly becoming cleared. She held Fiyero's hand, sad that he was blaming himself for what had happened earlier. "You know I don't need you to protect me. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself." She said, looking up at him. "Don't lie to me, Fae. Weather you like it or not, I know your not as strong as you claim to be. I know how scared you were before we left Oz. I know how upset you get when I'm not around. You can't hide your fears, Fae. No matter what you do, they will always be there." Fiyero told her, holding her close to him.

Elphaba sighed, knowing he was right. "Where's Glinda and Niella?" She asked. "In the other room. Do you want me to go get them?" Fiyero asked. Elphaba nodded in reply. She wanted to see them. She tried to sit up, but Fiyero quickly pushed her back down. "No, Fae. You need to rest." He said. "I-i don't want you to leave me again.' Elphaba whispered, finally allowing her true feelings to show. "Then you're coming with me." Fiyero said, gently pulling the green girl into his arms. Ephaba smiled, letting her head rest against his chest. When Fiyero had disappeared, she had felt so weak and helpless. But now that he was holding her, she felt as if nothing could hurt her.

As soon as they walked into the other room, Glinda and Niella rush over to them. "Elphie! Are you okay? I can't believe that horrible fish lady hurt you!" Glinda cried. "Don't worry, Glin. I'm fine." Elphaba smiled weakly. "Fae, stop lying. Your not okay." Fiyero told her. "I don't like being weak and helpless! You know that as well as anyone!" She practically yelled at Fiyero. "What, so you want me to just go away and ignore you?" Fiyero asked, getting a little mad that Elphaba wasn't letting him help her. "Yes!" Elphaba said, also getting mad. "Fine! But don't blame me if you can't take care of yourself!" He was yelling now. He put Elphaba down on the couch and stormed out of the room. "Elphie! He's just trying to help!" Glinda scolded Elphaba.

"You need to tell him your sorry! Your never gonna get better if you don't have him around to help you."

"I don't need his help! I feel fine!" Elphaba said, trying to stand up. Of course, she failed to stand up, falling down on the floor. "See! Elphaba, Fiyero cares about you more then you could ever imagine! He wants to make sure your okay! Now I am going to go get Fiyero and you are going to say your sorry!" Glinda yelled. Elphaba was shocked. She had never heard Glinda yell before. Maybe she had raised her voice a little in the past, but never yelled. Elphaba looking down, knowing Glinda was right. Fiyero just wanted to help, but she went and yelled at him. Glinda left the room, and after a few minutes, came back in with Fiyero.

Fiyero looked down at Elphaba, still looking kinda annoyed. "I'm sorry." Elphaba whispered, unable to meet his gaze. "So are you gonna let me take care of you now?" Fiyero asked. She nodded, trying not to cry. Fiyero smiled, picking her up. "Don't cry, Fae. I understand that you don't like feeling weak, but you need to let people help you sometimes." He said, wiping away her tears. "I know, and I promise I'll let you help from while I'm hurt." Elphaba said, finally excepting that she can't always take care of herself. "I know this is hard for you, but I promise that if you cooperate and let us help you, you'll be back on your feet in no time." He said. "Okay." Elphaba nodded.

"Can I help with anything?" Niella asked, wanting to do something to help Elphaba. "How about you go get your mother some water and food? I'm sure she's starving." Fiyero told her. "Okay! I'll be back!" Niella said, running off to Glinda's private kitchen that was attached to her room. A few minutes later, Niella came back with a glass of water. Elphaba saw she also had something hidden behind her back. "Niella, what are you hiding?" She asked. Niella showed her what she was hiding, laughing. In the girl's hand was an artichoke. Elphaba just stared at it with a look that made it seem like she was mad at her joke. Niella shunk away. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean too..." But before Niella could finish what she was saying, Elphaba broke into laughter. "Is that the best you can do? I've heard better jokes then that!" She laughed, taking the artichoke from Niella. Everyone in the room was relieved that Elphaba was laughing. "As a matter of fact, atichokes are my favorite!" She added, taking a bite out of the artichoke. Everyone else was laughing at that point. "Maybe this won't be so bad after all." Elphaba said, smiling.

**Sorry I took so long to post! Writers-block. Plus I'm working on a secret project that you all will find out about when this story is finished (Mwahaha!). Anyways, I hope you enjoy chapter 11! Reviews will make Elphaba feel better!**

**Brooms, bubbles, and hugs**

**Elphabalover101**


	12. Kidnapped

**Hello my wonderful readers and reviewers! I know some people answer reviews on their chapters, so I thought I might give that a try! So here I go!**

**NellytheActress: Seriously, sis? The chokey isn't even in Wicked! It's in Matilda for Oz's sake!**

**ElsaFrozen: Of course they are okay! You think I would let Elphaba die or something?**

**Woodland59: ****Yup! Didn't you just love that artichoke joke? I was so excited about that part! Lol**

**TheWickedrae: Yes, but you have to remember that Elphaba isn't the kind of girl who likes to sit around and do nothing. She likes to keep herself busy.**

Chapter 12

Niella was sound asleep in the room Glinda had arranged for her to sleep in. It was in the middle of the night and all was quiet. Well, all except for the soft sound of footsteps coming from outside Niella's room. The door creaked as someone opened it, but Niella didn't stir. A hooded figure quietly crept towards the girl's bed. Niella suddenly woke up to find someone towering over her bed. When she saw who the figure was, she let out a horrible scream. After that, everything went pitch black.

* * *

"Niella!" Elphaba woke up screaming. Fiyero also woke up when he heard her scream. "Fae, whats wrong?" He asked, but Elphaba had already gotten out of bed and ran out of the room, trying to ignore the pain she was still having from the day before. She had just had a dream about Niella, but it seemed to real to just be a dream. But by what had happened in the dream, Elphaba was desperately hoping it really was just a dream and nothing more. She ran to Niella's room as fast as she could. But when she got there, the door was already open, which scared Elphaba ever more. "Niella! Nie, are you here?" She called frantically threw the room, but the little girl was nowhere to be found. Glinda and Fiyero ran into the room behind her. "Elphie, whats wrong? You shouldn't be out here! What if someone sees you?" Glinda said, not wanting to think of what might happen if someone found out the Wicked Witch of the West was hiding in the Emerald City Palace. "Niella is gone!" Elphaba cried. "What!?" Both Glinda and Fiyero cried at the same time. Elphaba spotted a small piece of paper on Niella's bed and grabbed it, reading what the letter said.

_Dear Miss Elphaba,_

_If you are reading this note right now, you have already discovered that you daughter is gone. I have taken her and unless you want to keep her safe, you will come to Emerald Rock where I will be waiting, and surrender to me. You have until sundown before your daughter never sees the light of day again._

_Morrible_

Elphaba broke down in tears. "She has Niella! That horrible woman has Niella!" She cried. "I knew I should have finished that fish when I had the chance!" Fiyero growled, fists clenched. "We didn't have a choice! Elphaba would have died if we hadn't left when we did!" Glinda protested. "We have to find her!" Elphaba cried. Fiyero hugged her close. "Don't worry, Fae. We'll find her. Then we'll get rid of Morrible once and for all." Fiyero assured Elphaba, who was still crying. "I-i have to turn myself in!" Elphaba said, determined to save her daughter. "No, nobody is being turned in." Fiyero said. "I have no choice! Morrible will hurt Niella if I don't!" Elphaba cried. "We'll find a way to save Niella without you having to surrender, don't worry." Fiyero assured her. "We should hurry. Emerald Rock is all the way on the other side of the Emerald City. And don't forget that we have to get there without being seen." Glinda said. "I don't care if I'm seen! I just wanna find Niella!" Elphaba cried, still fighting back tears. "No, you shouldn't even come. Your staying here while me and Glinda go find Niella." Fiyero said. Elphaba was still hurt and he didn't wanna risk her getting any more hurt then she already was.

"No! Your the ones who are staying! This is my fight, not yours. And don't even try to follow me! Not even Glinda's bubble can outrun a flying broom." Elphaba said, grabbing a broom from the closet. "That broom can't even fly!" Glinda protested, knowing Elphaba had left her enchanted broom behind when they came here. "I've been using that levitation spell for years. I have it completely memorized." Elphaba explained. She put the broom down and chanted to levitation spell. "Your not leaving, Fae!" Fiyero protested. "Yes I am, and you can't stop me!" Elphaba said, picked the broom back up and running outside. "Fae, no!" Fiyero cried, running after her. But he was too late. By the time Fiyero got outside, Elphaba had already took to the sky. Glinda caught up to him. "come on! We have to follow her!" Glinda said. "It won't do any good! Elphaba was right about her broom being faster then your bubble! We'll never reach her in time!" Fiyero protested. "We can at least try!" Glinda said, creating a bubble. "I just hope she's not serious about surrendering." Fiyero sighed, really worried about Elphaba.

* * *

"Let me go you creepy fish lady!" Niella shouted. She sat on the ground, hands and feet bound together. "Silence, you little brat! The only way your getting out alive is if your mother comes here and surrenders." Morrible slapped Niella across the face, causing the little girl to scream in pain. "She'll never surrender! My mom's a better witch then you'll ever be!" Niella yelled. "Thats where your wrong. She'll surrender because she doesn't want her precious little daughter to die. And even if she doesn't listen to me, there's no way she'll escape anyways. And you wanna know whats even better? After I capture your mother, despite what my note said, I'm gonna kill you anyways! So neither of you are gonna live!" Morrible cackled. "No!" Niella cried, struggling against the ropes. "Silence!" Morrible yelled, casting a spell on Niella so she could no longer speak or hear anything. "Leave her alone!" A voice shouted. Morrible turned to see Elphaba standing behind her, broom in one hand. "Ah, Miss Elphaba! How kind of you to drop in!" Morrible smirked.

**I hope you all enjoyed chapter 12 of "Return of the Wicked"! Sorry I took so long to post. I've had a busy week. Anyways, I'd like to thank all my readers and reviewers! You are all so awesome! Keep reviewing!**

**Brooms, bubbles, and hugs**

**Elphabalover101**


	13. Surrendering

Chapter 13

"I said, let her go." Elphaba growled. "You know what has to happen for me to release your daughter." Morrible smirked at her. "Let her go first." Elphaba said, not trusting that Morrible really planned to let Niella go. "Smart girl. Fine. But you know what happens if you try anything funny." Morrible said. She snapped her finger, the ropes tying Niella disappeared. Niella got up and ran to Elphaba, hugging her tight. The little girl was crying. "Shh. Don't worry, everything is gonna be okay." Elphaba whispered to her daughter, stroking her hair. "What a touching moment. But now for your part of the deal." Morrible said some strange words. A second later, Elphaba collapsed on the ground, unconscious. Niella would have screamed if she still had the ability to speak.

"Now it's your turn." Morrible smirked, walking towards the little girl. But before Morrible could get to her, Niella grabbed Elphaba's broom and kicked off the ground, quickly flying away. "Fine! Run away you little brat! I got what I wanted!" Morrible yelled, mad that Niella got away. But at least she still had Elphaba. That was all she needed for her plan to work.

Unlike her original plan, Morrible wasn't gonna kill Elphaba right away. Instead, she was gonna reveal Elphaba to all of Oz, claim that Glinda was helping the Wicked Witch, and take over Oz for herself. It was a genius plan. And nobody was going to stop her.

* * *

"Can this thing go any faster?" Fiyero asked, worried that they wouldn't get to Emerald Rock in time. "I'm going as fast as I can!" Glinda protested, a little annoyed at Fiyero's constant complaining. Suddenly, something hit the bubble from the outside. "What in Oz was that!" Glinda shrieked. Fiyero looked down and gasped. "Elphaba!" He cried, pointing at the green girl holding a broom, falling towards the ground. "Oh no! I hit Elphie!" Glinda cried, making the bubble land. The bubble popped as it touched the ground.

The green girl was laying on the ground a few feet away from them. "Wait...thats not Elphie! Thats Niella!" Glinda shrieked, running over to Niella. "Wait! Since when was Niella green?" Fiyero asked, finally noticing that his daughter was green. "Your just now noticing!? You really are brainless!" Glinda said. "Hey! I'm not _that_ brainless!" Fiyero protested, now holding Niella. "Whatever." Glinda said. "Nie? Niella, can you hear me?" Fiyero asked Niella. Niella was conscious, but didn't seem to be responding to his voice. She also seemed to be badly hurt from the fall.

Fiyero held his daughter's hand. "Niella, if you can hear me, please squeeze my hand." Fiyero told her. No response. Fiyero and Glinda were really worried now. "Fiyero, I don't think she can hear us!" Glinda said. "Yes, I can see that!" Fiyero muttered. He didn't have time to listen to Glinda state the obvious. Fiyero laid Niella down on the ground and sat next to her. He suddenly started moving his hands in a strange way. Niella responded in the same way. "What in Oz are you doing?" Glinda asked, completely confused. "Sign language. Elphaba wanted all of us to know how to sign in case something ever happened where one of us couldn't hear or speak. I guess that was a good idea." Fiyero explained. "Okay. So what are you saying?" Glinda asked.

"I asked Niella what happened, and she said Morrible took away her ability to hear and speak." Fiyero replied, now really mad at Morrible. "Ask her where Elphaba is." Glinda suggested. Fiyero turned back to Niella and signed something to her. Niella once again responded with frantic hand movements. "Elphaba managed to get to Emerald Rock. She did agree to surrender, but only if Niella was released first. So Morrible let Niella go then knocked Elphaba unconscious. Morrible was gonna capture Niella again, but she got away on Elphaba's broom and came looking for us." Fiyero translated for Glinda. "No! I can't believe Elphie actually surrendered!" Glinda shrieked.

Fiyero sighed. "You should know by now that Elphaba tends to act before thinking." He muttered. "Well now we need to go find her! We can't let that fish hurt Elphie!" Glinda cried. "As much as I wanna find Elphaba now, we have to get Niella somewhere safe. She's in no condition to be going anywhere near Morrible." Fiyero said, pulling Niella into his arms and standing up. "I guess your right. But we need to hurry." Glinda sighed, creating another bubble. "Elphaba's a strong girl. I'm sure she can handle herself for a little longer." Fiyero said, even though he didn't believe it himself. "Just hang in there, Fae." He whispered.


End file.
